


Damaged

by RigorMorton



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DC Cinematic Universe, Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood, Bottom Joker, Boys Kissing, Enemies to Lovers, Fight Sex, Fist Fights, Hate Sex, M/M, Male Slash, Rough Sex, Spit As Lube, Top Batman, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 09:19:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7355128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RigorMorton/pseuds/RigorMorton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Oh, Batsy." Joker smiles, placing a hand to Batman's rubber armoured chest. "We are destined to do this forever." He slowly nods his head.</p><p>He notices, the Bat is staring at his forehead. It brings a pleased smile to the clown prince's face. Batsy's staring at his tattoo. The tattoo that reads damaged in black cursive letters. The tattoo Joker got for the soul purpose of taunting Batman.</p><p>"Oh, I see you finally noticed. About time." He chuckles. "I got this tattoo for you, Batsy." Joker's voice sounding gentle and soft, sounding as if he's being sentimental. Of course that quickly changes to a low angry growl. "I got it, so every time you look at me, you're reminded of what you are…… Damaged."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Damaged

**Author's Note:**

> My first smut filled Batjokes! I loved writing this, and hope you guys love it too. There really needs to be more fics with Batfleck and Leto's Joker.

Joker clings tightly to the wet rooftop shingles, digging his nails in best he can, trying not to slip and fall to his death.

The cold rain is pouring down, soaking the clown prince along with the white Gucci suit he's wearing. Luckily his Rolex is waterproof but unfortunately, he can't say the same about his eyeliner. It runs down his cheeks, leaving a trail of muddled black water streaks on his pale white face.

His hands and feet scramble to get over the side of the roof as the hard rain gives his face a beating. He's got to get moving. An angry Batman is following, not too far behind him, and Joker's always been good at escaping and out running the Bat, but having hand to hand combat with him….not so much.

The 5'8" gangster is really no match (physically) for the 6'4" winged vigilante. Of course Joker's got his pistol holstered at his side, but considering Batman's armour is mostly bulletproof, that's a bust.

He gives a quick look over his shoulder, and sure enough, despite the rainwater hitting his eyes, he can spot the Bat, running across the roof of the neighboring house.

"Fuck!" Joker uses all his strength and manages to get a leg up over the side of the roof, scrambling to his feet and giving a quick glance behind him, to see how far Batsy is behind him. Much to his surprise, Batman's nowhere in sight.

Joker knows this is too good to be true and something is not right. He swallows thickly, trying to wipe the smeared eyeliner and rainwater out of his face.

He turns his back despite his better judgement, but after about two steps forward he feels a tap to his shoulder and his stomach sink.

He turns back around to face his greatest foe, flashing the Bman his signature grin, letting out his famous cackle, in true Joker fashion.

The Bat stills, looking at the green haired man through squinted eyes for a moment, when his own grin spreads across lips.

Joker looks at him sideways, wondering what he's up to. Of course he doesn't have to contemplate for long. A big, rubber gloved fist comes out of left field, colliding roughly with his nose, sucker punching him to oblivion.

Mister J's feet actually lift off the roof about an inch before he's flung back onto another part of the roof that's made of glass. His back hits it with a loud thud sending a sharp ache down his spine, to add to the intense burning pain in the middle of his face - blood dripping down to his lips. He gets a small taste before the pouring rain washes it away.

Batman steps down onto the clear glass roof, making his way toward his weakened opponent.

Joker manages to sit up on his elbows, feeling the glass beneath him start to creak. He knows if he gets up, he'll fall through. All he can do is lie there, looking up at the Bat, keeping his signature, menacing grin. Never flenching. Showing no fear and really, Batsy wouldn't expect any less from him.

Batman smirks down at him, both men quiet - watching one another.

Joker's panting, attempting to get to his feet. The glass creaks louder with his every movement. A crack forms right underneath his arm, quickly spreading at least a foot down the roof.

It's inevitable. He's going through. Although, if he's quick enough, he may be able to make a getaway. He'll land before Batman can jump down after him.

The clown prince deliberately puts the weight of his elbows into the glass. It's time to get this show on the road. He curls his lip up, snarling up at Batman - his silver teeth catching the moonlight, even through the rain, and drives an elbow into the glass roof.

A loud creak rings out and the Joker feels a pit in his stomach as he starts to fall back. He squeezes his eyes shut as his body, along with hundreds of pieces of broken glass, sink through the ceiling.

Joker barely misses the couch - his shoulder and right side of his back, smacking against it, breaking his fall as he hits the floor. The carpeting is nice and plush, but not nearly enough to keep that fall from hurting like the dickens.

He's got the wind knocked out of him, and can't quite get up yet. All he can do, is concentrate on gasping for air.

After a few seconds, that feel more like minutes, he catches his breath, feeling a strong shooting pain through his body.

Loud yelling from inside the house, quickly snaps him out of his daze.

An older lady in a bathrobe comes running into the room. "What the hell…" She starts, eyes wide with surprise and confusion.

She looks down at the bloodied, green haired man, in the middle of her living room - the rain now pouring into the house through the hole in the roof, and looks up at the dark knight, staring down through it.

Joker manages to get back up to his feet, and the lady begins to shriek in terror, bringing a grin to the evil man's face.

He reaches for the gun holstered on his hip, pulling it out and holding it up to the terrified woman. He cocks the barrel, running his tongue over the front of his teeth, turning to grin at Batman - a warning, that he'll shoot if the Bat dares to come down after him, but as Joker turns to taunt his foe, he's met with a sharp kick to the hand, knocking the gun across the room. He's a sneaky one, that Batman. 'How the hell does he do that?' Joker wonders.

The woman is still screaming bloody murder. She runs out of the room - her screams echoing down the hall, as she runs into the bathroom. A loud slam and the click of a lock, are heard as the two enemies are now left alone to duke it out.

Joker starts to laugh, hunched over in pain from his injuries, but still not faltering. He can tell, his cackle irritates Batman. The dark knight has that grimacing look on his face, watching the beaten clown, limp around in a fit of laughter.

He lunges at Joker, pushing his back into the wall roughly, pinning him there with his forearm.

Mister J widens his eyes and wiggles his brow, still grinning ear to ear.

"Come on, Batsy." He laughs. "What are you gonna do? Kill me?"

Batman grits his teeth, looking into his enemy's psychotic blue eyes. He tightens his grip, pushing his forearm deeper into Joker's neck, still not breaking the crazy man's menacing grin.

"You won't kill me." Joker chokes out. "You can't. You need me. We need each other. Your life would be a bore without me."

Batman snarls, moving his forearm to grab the clown by the collar instead, still keeping the other's back pressed to the wall.

Joker gasps, taking deep breaths to make up for the lack of oxygen he was suffering, moments earlier. He sneers back up at the Bat, chuckling cockily.

"That's what I thought."

"Shut up." Batman growls - his hand wrapping around Joker's neck. Although he's not really choking him. It's just more of a warning.

"Oh, Batsy." Joker smiles, placing a hand to Batman's rubber armoured chest. "We are destined to do this forever." He slowly nods his head.

He notices, the Bat is staring at his forehead. It brings a pleased smile to the clown prince's face. Batsy's staring at his tattoo. The tattoo that reads damaged in black cursive letters. The tattoo Joker got for the soul purpose of taunting Batman.

"Oh, I see you finally noticed. About time." He chuckles. "I got this tattoo for you, Batsy." Joker's voice sounding gentle and soft, sounding as if he's being sentimental. Of course that quickly changes to a low angry growl. "I got it, so every time you look at me, you're reminded of what you are…… Damaged." He says through gritted teeth before, flashing his signature grin once more. Joker always was one, to press his luck.

"Do you like it, Batsy? Well do ya?" He starts to laugh uncontrollably. He can see how seething mad, Batman is. Those rubber gloved fingers curl tighter into Joker's collar and clenched teeth stare back at him from the mouth opening of the dark knight's mask.

"Fuck you." Batman growls - those hazel eyes practically burning a hole into Joker's face.

"Oh, I wish you would, Batsy." Joker runs his tongue over his crimson stained lips, sliding his hand down Batman's breastplate.

His eyes avert back up to meet with Batsy's but before he can open his mouth to speak, a wad of spit, leaves Batman's lips and hits him, right in between the eyes.

Joker blinks in surprise, feeling slimy wetness run down the bridge of his nose and onto his upper lip. He darts out his tongue, swiping the Bat's saliva off and pressing his lips together, tasting it.

"Hmm... Well, Batsy. I'm officially turned on." He beams, laughing at the shocked look on Batman's face.

"You're sick." Batman lets go of the clown's white blazer, and takes a step back, chest heaving, but eyes unable to look away.

Joker pulls himself off the wall and takes a step toward the Bat, slicking his wet, green locks back as he moves in closer.

Batman just stands there still, breathing heavily as his foe approaches.

"Now, Batsy… I get why you're hostile." Joker puts his hands up taking another step closer to the confused looking Bat. "We've both been shitty to each other, okay. I killed your beloved sidekick, and for that, I'm truly sorry." He places his hands to his heart, at an attempt to appear genuine. "And, well….you kicked almost every tooth I had, right out of my head, and now I have a mouth full of metal."

Joker's finally toe to toe with Batman, the winged vigilante towering over him. "Whatta ya say, we put our differences aside, just this once?" He gins widely, nodding his head.

All he gets in return, is a cold stare from his opponent. However, it is better than a sucker punch.

The clown gulps, standing on his tip toes and snaking an arm around Batman's neck.

The Bat's eyes grow wide with shock and he leans back, on instinct, moving his face away from his enemy's.

"Oh come on now, Batsy. Don't fight it. This has been a long time coming." He leans in, placing his lips to Batman's, and slowly moving against them.

Batman stays completely still. Stiff lipped, but not pulling away. This is a good sign. It means it's not out of the question. The Bat will just need some coaxing.

Joker pulls his lips off and squeezes the back of Batman's neck, pressing their foreheads together. "Kiss me." Joker's voice, weak and pleading. "I need you to, Batsy." He rubs his nose against his Bat's. "Please."

Rubber clad hands cup his face as wet lips press against his. The lips part and a warm, tongue penetrates Joker's smile, entering his mouth and slowly rolling over his own.

He can't believe it…Batman is kissing him and God it feels so good. He'd swallow that sweet, hot tongue if he could.

The clown releases a whimper when the Bat suddenly pulls back, looking down at the smaller man in confusion.

Joker nods his head, licking his lips. Batman being hesitant, is to be expected. "I know." He continues nodding in understanding. "I know, it's difficult to get past some things. And that's OK. Deep down we both want this, but that doesn't mean you have to be nice." His hands grab onto the rubber covering Batman's hips.

"You could still fuck me. It doesn't have to be soft and sweet." He whispers with a grin, pressing his chest tightly against the Batman's.

Batsy gulps, staring down at the little green haired man, that's brought him nothing but anguish, contemplating what to do with him.

Joker feels a tingle in his pants as his cock springs to life. As tightly as their bodies are pressed together, surely the Bat can feel the impressively large bulge rubbing against his thigh. Batsy does indeed. Joker can tell by the way his breathing has changed.

He reaches down and starts to palm over Batman's rubber clad bulge, giving it a light squeeze, earning him a pleased grunt from the Bat, which ignites a fire inside the clown, that he didn't know existed.

"Mmmm, Batsy." Joker whispers, pressing his lips to Batman's once again. He manages to shed his white blazer, without ever breaking the kiss.

Those rubber gloved hands reach into Joker's already, half undone shirt, ripping it open - buttons flinging across the room, to reveal the clown's powder white chest - chiseled, and still wet from the rain - shiny black tattoos glowing in the moonlight.

After that, mister J is now painfully hard. His erection forming quite a large tent in his pants, pressing uncomfortably against the zipper.

Batman pulls off Joker's lips again, this time grabbing him by the arm and shoving him roughly, face down over the arm of the couch.

The clown is shocked and a bit frazzled, but doesn't bother to get up. Obviously, the Bat shoved him down there for a reason, and he wants to see this through.

Joker stays very still, feeling Batman's strong presence behind him. Arms wrap around his waist as a hand begins to unfasten the button on his pants. He hears the sound of his zipper sliding down and it's music to his ears.

The green haired criminal, bites his lip as his pants are tugged down, along with his boxers, both falling at his ankles. 'Can this really be happening?' Joker questions in his mind. 'Certainly it can't be.'

But Joker's wrong, and he soon realizes it, when he feels Batsy's now bare cock, poking against his outer cheeks.

It's big and throbbing, and he can't help but wonder how the Bat got it out of that tight rubber suit. 'Must have some sort of latch in the front or something.' Then again, what does he care? Joker's just grateful this is happening at all.

He feels Batman's gloved hands splay his cheeks apart, hearing the sound of spitting followed by saliva dripping into his crack and being rubbed over his hole.

Joker sucks in a breath, looking over his shoulder watching Batman run his saliva covered glove up and down his big cock, getting himself nice and slick for penetration.

The swollen head of the Bat's cock presses up against his opening, pushing forward. Joker doesn't deserve any prep and he knows it. Batsy can hurt him if he wants to. If it makes him feel any better about the deplorable things the villainous clown has done, then he's more than willing to let Batman have this one.

That's exactly what happens. Joker winces when the hard appendage breaches his entrance, feeling an intense burning sensation as it slides all the way up his canal, stretching the tight ring of muscle.

His thighs tremble and his fingers dig into the side of the couch. He squeezes his eyes shut tightly, as if that will make the pain any less harsh. It doesn't, but the clown knows this awful burn is temporary. If he can just tough it out for about a minute or so, the pain will turn to pleasure.

Batman starts to roll his hips seductively, from side to side, digging his gloved fingers into the hips of the ruthless villain he's got pinned to the couch.

Every snap of the dark knight's hips lessen the sting in Joker's cock skewered ass.

His grip on the couch starts to loosen as the pain slowly fades, becoming less and less noticeable with every thrust.

Batman must notice, because he picks up speed, gripping Joker's waist tighter, ramming himself into Joker's welcoming heat - his thrusts growing faster - more rough.

The pain in the clown's rear, is all but a distant memory. It's been replaced with a delightful tingle that grows more and more noticeable every time Batsy slams back into him.

His eyelids flutter as his body's nudged back and forth along the arm of the couch. Moans and obscenities slip from his red stained lips as Batsy's pulsating rod fills him up to the brim over and over. Withdrawing and slamming back in, again and again.

Joker delights in the full feeling the Bat's cock brings him. It's so satisfying. Not only the physical feeling, but the emotional as well. He's being fucked by the one person he wants it from the most. The person, Joker lives for. Everything he does is for Batsy. His greatest adversary and now…his lover.

Batman's moans as his cock moves in and out of that slick velvet heat, create the most beautiful sounds Joker's ever heard. Batsy's moaning for HIM. Moaning because the clown's tight inner walls are milking the Bat's cock so perfectly and it's delicious.

He never wants this to end. He knows he's close but once they come, Batsy will leave his body and Joker's just not ready for that. Not ready to go back to his lair full of henchmen, he couldn't possibly care less about. Back to his empty life without his Bat.

However, ready or not, he has to come sometime and when Batsy's cock hits a certain bundle of nerves hidden deep inside his core, sending an electric jolt of pleasure through his entire lower half, he soon realizes, his inevitable orgasm is well on its way.

Joker starts to break a sweat and licks his lips as his backside is taken to a whole new level of bliss. The clown gets antsy and throws his impaled ass back, to collide with Batsy's groin, trying to help his lover find that sweet spot once again, which makes Batman groan and thrust in and out harder with greater passion - rutting against the smaller man's backside, roughly.

Joker clenches the sides of the couch harder as that welling of pressure deep within, begins to rear its head, followed by that familiar tingling that radiates out from his scrotum.

As it builds, contractions begin and electricity shoots through much of his body, which cause Joker to shake, almost like a fit of convulsion.

The clown prince dissolves with pleasure as his cock spasms and pushes forth something akin to the most pleasurable piss ever taken, and spills out all over that poor woman's expensive couch. The same couch Joker's nails had dug deeply into during that entire blissful pounding.

His spasming inner walls push Batman over the edge. Joker hears him grunt loudly - feels Batsy's body tremble, followed by a warm wet sensation filling his canal. The Bat just came inside him. A stunning revelation for certain. It's almost impossible to believe. Batman's still balls deep inside his ass, and Joker still has a hard time wrapping his head around this.

The clown stays very still, his chest still uncomfortably pressed against the arm. The top of his head and his cheeks are tingling as if they'd fallen asleep, but it's really just the high of his intense orgasm.

He looks back over his shoulder, panting while he watches the tall Bat, gather himself. Joker can't even speak and even if he could, what on earth would he say? What do, two mortal enemies have to say to one another after giving in to their weakness and having mind blowing hate sex?

The tension's thick enough to cut with a knife, but Joker feels too good to care. They don't need to say anything. They both know what happened and nothing's ever gonna change that.

Batman withdrawals his cock, exiting Joker's body with a loud squelch. It leaves Joker with a feeling of emptiness. He already feels completely different, like a piece of him was removed, forever changing him. It's quite strange.

All kinds of thoughts swirl through his head as he pulls himself up from the couch, not realizing how tightly he had been pressed up against it, till he lifts off and feels the sharp pain in his chest, making him hiss as he rubs over it.

He pulls up his boxers and pants, quickly - his eyes still on the tall, dark bat that's now pacing the floor.

After he finishes fastening his belt, he breathes in deep through his nose, sniffling just a bit, and runs his hand through his disheveled green locks. Joker always did care deeply about his appearance.

The clown picks up his white blazer and slips it back over his shoulders, making his way over to the somber looking Bat, who's probably coming to terms with what he's just done.

His hand grasps onto the side of Batman's neck as he stretches himself up on his tip toes to place a soft kiss to the side of his Batsy's jawline, whispering "I'll never tell a soul." He reaches into his pant pocket and pulls out his card, decorated with laughing jesters and displaying his private cell number. Batman takes it from his hand, staring down out at before his eyes avert back up to meet Joker's.

The shorter man, brings himself back down and turns to walk out of the house. He makes it to the front door and stops for a second, feeling awfully tempted to turn around. Just to see if Batsy's watching him walk away, but there's really no doubt. He knows that he is. He can practically feel the Bat's eyes burning a hole into his back.

Joker walks out the door - the rain still coming down, feeling confident that not only would Batsy use the number he gave him, but in the very near future.


End file.
